


Pretty in Pink

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arse Worship, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Inspired by Fanfiction, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes to play with Arthur's ample bum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Old work (yes, I am a raging pervert I am) posted in light of lovely new information, and because I love this fic to pieces regardless. 
> 
> Sophy, clearly you are some sort of muse, eh?

"I’ll make you so pretty,“ Merlin had said.

He’d picked something out of his pocket, and then there was something soft being pushed around the puffy skin of Arthur’s anus. And then Merlin’s fingers were there, smearing and smudging."There,” Merlin had said. “Just a bit of gloss, too."

Arthur had only understood as he saw the lipstick in Merlin’s hand.“

 

 


End file.
